bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Yammy Llargo
Bleach manga; Chapter 354, page 17 is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. He holds the rank of décima (10th) Espada prior to releasing his Zanpakutō, but becomes the cero (0) Espada after releasing. Appearance By far the largest of the current Espada, Yammy Riyalgo is a giant Arrancar with tan skin and an odd, ridge-lined, cranium bearing a strong resemblance to the Adjuchas-class Menos. He has long, bushy sideburns and a thin ponytail. Aside from that, he is bald. He also has orange eye brows and red markings under his eyes. He wears the standard Espada uniform, with the only difference being that his jacket is always open. Like all Arrancar, he has a large hole in his chest signifying his previous time as a Hollow. What remains of his Hollow mask is the jawbone (complete with 8 teeth), which rests on his chin. A tattoo of the number 10, signifying Yammy's rank and level of power amongst the Espada, is on his left shoulder. However, in his released form, the number changes to 0. Personality Yammy is portrayed as arrogant and confident in his abilities. He is also quite brutal, as shown when a female Arrancar medic reattaches his severed arm. To test his new arm's strength, he punches the medic's head and destroys it, instantly killing her, and grumbles that his original arm should have split her in two. He relies on Ulquiorra to explain things and give him orders while in battle, but is shown to function well without him during a subsequent Karakura raid. According to Szayel Aporro Granz, Yammy has a habit of shouting "que suerte" (Spanish for "what luck") when he comes across opponents that will amuse him, such as when he first encountered Ichigo Kurosaki in Karakura Town. The biggest but not the brightest of the Espada, Yammy relies greatly on Ulquiorra to carry out instructions for him and orders for him, and acts as his enforcer. Rather than using tactics in the battlefield, Yammy prefers just to fight with his brute strength and seems to take joy in killing and slaughtering. Yammy is always resting his energy and eating souls in order to fulfill his need to destroy. He also seems to respect Ulquiorra to some degree, wanting to aide the latter during his final fight with Ichigo. Yammy also showed some surprise after Ulquiorra's death at the hands of Hollow Ichigo, but the former seemed more shocked at his defeat and disappointed at not being able to participate in the fight than actual concern. Other than Ulquiorra, Yammy has shown that he has no regard for his other allies, such as referring to the other Espada as "trash" (including Ulquiorra), and even going as far as attacking them without warning; he killed the medic who reattached his arm just to test its strength, attacked Menoly without an apparent reason (before Loly lashed out in retaliation and fear), and attacked Rudobōn while he was fighting against Rukia Kuchiki (though in Rudobōn's case, Yammy may had blindly struck him because he was angry at Uryū Ishida for making him fall from the tower). Synopsis Arrancar arc Yammy first appears in Karakura Town along with his superior, Ulquiorra Cifer, as the first team of Arrancar to scout out the human world. Their mission is to collect information on Ichigo Kurosaki. Shortly after arriving, several ordinary Humans gathered to gawk at the crater that Yammy and Ulquiorra had made with their arrival. Yammy assumes the Humans are staring at him, ignorant of the fact that most Humans are incapable of seeing spirits, and proceeds to suck out the souls of every nearby human out of frustration. Only Tatsuki Arisawa survives the encounter. Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue arrive and attempt to fend off Yammy, but he easily defeats Chad, and is not even remotely harmed by Orihime's Koten Zanshun, grabbing Tsubaki and crushing him to pieces with his bare hands. blocking Yammy's attack.]] When Ichigo arrives at the scene, he quickly releases his Bankai and easily blocks a punch from Yammy and then proceeds to slice off Yammy's arm, in revenge for injuring Chad. Yammy appears to be losing until Ichigo has to battle his inner Hollow for control of his body. Yammy takes the opportunity to gain the upper hand, repeatedly punching Ichigo and giving him a heavy beating. He is stopped by Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihōin, who proceed to make short work of Yammy, easily deflecting his attempts to attack them. Before they can inflict any major damage, however, Ulquiorra steps in and forces Yammy to retreat. The two then return to Hueco Mundo, having completed their mission. Yammy has his arm reattached in Hueco Mundo and heads off to Karakura Town along with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Luppi, and Wonderweiss Margera as part of the second assault on the material world. After a short conversation with Tōshirō Hitsugaya where he notes that they both are somehow related to the number ten, Yammy starts fighting against Hitsugaya and easily breaks the ice of his Shikai, but his opponent is taken on by Luppi, leaving Yammy with no one to fight. Later, he performs a devastating surprise attack on Kisuke Urahara.Bleach manga; Chapter 234, page 12 However, Urahara manages to survive and seems unharmed, which confounds Yammy. After an exchange of blows, Urahara seems to have gained the upper hand, revealing he is using one of his inventions: a portable Gigai. He has simply been switching places with it the entire time. Yammy gets angry and claims that Urahara is looking down on him, but he is taken back to Hueco Mundo by a Negación beam before the fight continues. Hueco Mundo arc After Ichigo, Chad, and Uryū Ishida invade Hueco Mundo, he is seen at end of the table with the other Espada as they are briefed about the situation. He sits between Aaroniero Arruruerie and Barragan Luisenbarn. He complains about the intruders along with Aaroniero, Barragan, Szayel Aporro Granz and Nnoitra Jiruga. He is later seen when he senses Aaroniero has been killed, but surprisingly just scoffs at this bit of news. Fake Karakura Town arc He is seen leaving his quarters after eating, finally deciding to act on the invasion of Las Noches. After Loly and Menoly begin torturing Orihime, Yammy appears during Ichigo and Ulquiorra's fight, hoping to help Ulquiorra fight Ichigo, knowing that the latter got stronger. Ulquiorra, however, refuses help, telling Yammy to either go back to sleep or deal with the invading captains. Yammy notices Loly and Menoly and knocks the latter through a wall (despite neither of them making even the slightest hostile move) even though they backsassed him in agreement of Ulquiorra's judgement. He moves in to kill Loly as well, but she draws and releases her Zanpakutō (Yammy comments that he can't see how she could have hidden it in her outfit). She tries to attack Yammy and threatens to kill both him and Ulquiorra, but Yammy easily defeats her. He then rams her through the wall and drops her body, mocking her for (apparently) dying so quickly. He asks Ulquiorra if he can kill Orihime, but Uryū Ishida arrives and shoots him in the shoulder, knocking Yammy down (but barely piercing his shoulder). Surprised by his appearance, Yammy tries to attack him, but a special Arrancar landmine Uryū uses (developed by Mayuri Kurotsuchi) explodes, critically injuring him. He barely manages to hang onto the edges of the hole created by the explosion, but Uryū breaks his grip and explains that he destroyed all of the lower pillars on his way up to the throne room, stating that Yammy would fall on the bottom. He curses Uryū before falling through every floor of Las Noches. He eventually emerges in the desert of Las Noches and interrupts the fight between Rukia Kuchiki and Rudobōn by punching Rudobōn. He curses Uryū for defeating him and smashes the ledge Rukia and Rudobōn are on. He is then noticed by Chad and Renji Abarai. Chad notices and remembers Yammy, but he notes that Yammy's size has changed, somehow being much larger than when he invaded Karakura Town with Ulquiorra. He then, along with invaders of Las Noches, notices the massive increase in Ichigo's spiritual pressure. After sensing Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure fade away, he is upset that he was unable to help him finish off Ichigo. Renji begins to comment that Yammy's spiritual pressure is the weakest among the Espada they have encountered, but Yammy releases his Zanpakutō. His 10 tattoo transforms into a 0'' upon transforming and he reveals that the Espada ranks do not run from 1 to 10, but from 0 to 9,''Bleach manga; Chapter 354, pages 16-17 and that he is Espada 0. dons a new mask and slams Yammy down with a Getsuga Tenshō.]] Some time later, Yammy is seen to have knocked out both Chad and Renji, while he is holding Rukia and trying to hold back from crushing her. Rukia then hits him with Hadō Number 33: Sōkatsui and he sarcastically says it hurts as he then throws Rukia at the ground with such force she wouldn't be able to recover. Yammy's then shocked when Ichigo appears having saved Rukia. He charges a Cero but it explodes in his face when it's hit by a blast from Ichigo. Yammy then punches at the ground where the two are but is more angered when they had disappeared to another place. He yells at Ichigo to stop "scuttling around". He then begins swiping at Ichigo and stomping after him as he flies around Yammy taking him further from Rukia and the others. Yammy again yells for Ichigo to stop "scuttling around", but then Ichigo explains his true reason for running is to leave the area. Yammy looks at him confused, and then is slammed into the ground by Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu Getsuga Tenshō, powered by his new mask.Bleach manga; Chapter 378, pages 18-19 However, Yammy recovers and attacks Ichigo with a Bala. He shows Ichigo his tattoo and reveals that he views all of the other Espada as trash. Ichigo responds by slicing through the Bala barrage and states that regardless of how strong Yammy is, he will still defeat him, and that while he didn't expect Yammy to have any respect for his comrades, he's disgusted with Yammy referring to them as "trash".Bleach manga; Chapter 379, pages 12-17 Ichigo tries to summon his mask, but it fails. While Ichigo is shocked by this event, Yammy takes advantage of Ichigo letting his guard down and grabs him, pleased that Ichigo can't summon his mask again. He also compliments Ichigo's strength in comparison to his other opponents.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, pages 17-19 However, he is attacked unexpectedly by Byakuya Kuchiki, who uses a Sōkatsui spell to attack him. As he turns to retaliate, Kenpachi Zaraki arrives and cuts off one of his legs.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, 19-23 Yammy recovers quickly and when Kenpachi's attention is focused on Ichigo, Yammy knocks him clear into a building. He then threatens to kill Kenpachi and the others there. Kenpachi launches a large rock at him, but Yammy easily destroys it. Kenpachi compliments Yammy, saying he's got a nice punch, but it had no effect.Bleach manga; Chapter 380, pages 7-11 The battle then continues with Kenpachi still making sport of Yammy and slicing off more parts of the Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 381, pages 9-12 Eventually, Kenpachi grows tired of fighting the "weak" opponent and asks Byakuya to finish off Yammy. While the two argue over who should finish the job, an enraged Yammy gets up again and launches an extremely large Cero at them, prompting the two captains to work on taking the giant Arrancar down together.Bleach manga; Chapter 382, pages 8-19 Yammy survives the combined attack of both captains, and becomes frustrated with them, which causes his body to increase in size and his Resurrección to change form. After transforming, he advices the captains that making him angry is the last thing they want to do. Yammy explains that his release, Ira, increases in strength the angrier he becomes. He then taunts Byakuya and Kenpachi, saying that if they make him even angrier he will make sure that their deaths are humiliating and painful.Bleach manga; Chapter 383, pages 6-8 Powers & Abilities Cero: He can fire powerful red Cero blasts through his mouth, like many other high-class Hollows and Arrancar. Bala: Yammy can also fire Bala blasts through his fist, which are weaker than Cero blasts, but are also much faster. Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Yammy has the ability to use this technique, as shown during the first Arrancar invasion of Karakura Town. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Immense Strength: He also possesses superhuman strength, as seen when he was easily able to overpower Chad's initial "Brazo Derecha de Gigante" form. In the manga, he tore Chad's arm off completely and broke it in two. His strength was also shown during the Fake Karakura Arc, when he easily knocked Menoly aside a few hundred feet, breaking through the wall inside the dome of Las Noches. Yammy also defeated Loly after she released her Zanpakutō, and only attacked her using his fists, disposing of her in a few hits. Yammy also seems to have the ability to alter his size. Upon seeing him in Las Noches, Chad points out the Yammy is noticeably larger then he was when he first attacked Karakura Town. Gonzui: Yammy uses a unique suction ability to absorb the souls from the living called Gonzui. It affects a wide area, but people with even slight spiritual power (such as Tatsuki Arisawa) are able to resist it. Coincidentally, Yammy is the only Arrancar shown using the technique thus far, making it possible that it is exclusive to Yammy. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite not using his Zanpakutō in battle, he relies mostly with his bare hands in combination with his superhuman strength. It was enough to make him a dangerous opponent. Hierro: Yammy was the first Espada and Arrancar to ever demonstrate Hierro. Yoruichi Shihōin knocked Yammy unconscious for a brief moment, but sustained minor injuries to her left arm as a result of his Hierro. Yammy's Hierro is even strong enough to resist an arrow from Uryū Ishida's recent bow, and survive the explosion of Mayuri's landmine with critical injuries. However, Yammy's steel skin has failed him when Ichigo Kurosaki cut off his arm during the first invasion of Karakura and even in his released form, Kenpachi Zaraki was able to easily slice one of his legs and three of the fingers on his right hand. Immense Spiritual Power: Yammy's spiritual pressure was high, but not as high as the other Espada, due to his pre-released state. Upon using his release, however, his spiritual power becomes much greater.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, pages 11 Zanpakutō : The handle is red and the guard looks like a rounded rectangle with two protrusions on each side. *'Resurrección': The release command for Ira is .Bleach manga; Chapter 354, page 12 When releasing his Zanpakutō, Yammy grows to a monstrous size, reminiscent of the Japanese Kaijus, towering over Renji, Rukia, and Chad. He grows cylindrical tubes on his back and on his elbows (which can be used as piston-like rams "Bleach" manga; Chapter 381, page 09), like Kensei Muguruma. He also gains a bony tail club, similar to that of an Ankylosaurus, as well as five additional pairs of legs along the length of his lower body leading up to the base of the aforementioned tail. His skull ridges become more pronounced and his mask fragments fuse to his head, becoming his actual lower jaw. Unlike all other Espada, Yammy's number changes from 10 to 0 after he releases his Zanpakutō. While Yammy has stated that he is the strongest Espada; this enormous gap in power between his sealed and released states has yet to be explained, other than the amount of energy he has been taking in from sleeping, eating, and sucking in souls. :Resurrección Special Ability: :*'Enhanced Strength': While in his released form, Yammy's already enormous strength increases even further. He has dispatched two of his opponents with presumably little effort. Yammy's strength is so immense that Rukia, when lightly thrown to the ground, was unable to recover due to the air pressure being too hard on her body. In addition to this, his size and strength increases with the level of his Anger, hence the name of his Zanpakutō. :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power': While in his released form, his spiritual pressure has explosively increased. By his own claim, Yammy's power in his released state far outclasses all other Arrancar. :*'Enhanced Hierro:' His Hierro is further enhanced in his form, as he seems to be totally unharmed after his fight against Chad, Rukia and Renji. He could almost ignore a Kidō Spell, fired at point-blank range, even joking about it, and his own still-charging Cero exploding on his mouth because of Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō. When hit by a Getsuga Tenshō by Ichigo, with his new mask on, Yammy survived with a minor cut on his neck (albeit Ichigo was having difficulty adjusting to his new mask's powers).Bleach manga; Chapter 379 :*'Cero:' While in his released form, he is able to use a much more powerful Cero. Its range is extremely wide, in proportion with Yammy's increased size after releasing.Bleach manga; Chapter 382, pages 13-15 :*'Enhanced Bala:' Already demonstrating his ability to fire consecutive Bala blasts at the enemy, this skill is further improved. In his released form, this technique can easily hurl an unmasked Ichigo away at a distance, destroying part of the field at the same time. This technique can still be nullified, considering the fact that a Bala is normally faster, but much weaker, than a Cero. It is proportionally bigger in accordance with Yammy's increase in size. Second Form; While fighting with Kenpachi and Byakuya escalated to a level of Yammy losing two legs, all his fingers from is right hand and struck in the face by both Byaykuya's bankai and Kenpachi's sword. Yammy's anger reached a new level of Anger which caused him to enter a much larger (his upper body is at least twice the size of it was previously) all the extra legs he got in his first Resurection form now go back into his body, making him more humanoid. the black piston like objects on his back now become more like a spinal cord and two massive horns on his back and he loses his tail completely. His mask now completely covers his entire face and receives four horns on his head a crack like markings framing his eyes. Pet While eating in his quarters shortly after Aizen left for Karakura Town, Yammy is seen with a little dog. The dog barks at Yammy and seems to wake him up. Yammy promptly tells the dog to shut-up and throws something at him, making the dog dodge and run away. Yammy then states it's time to get going and leaves the room, the dog follows Yammy out of the door but has not been seen since.Bleach manga; Chapter 342 Censorship In the anime, due to censorship reasons, when Yammy's arm is reattached and he punches the healer, his action is changed to him slamming her into a wall and grumbling that he should have been able to punch her through it. In the manga, he slams his fist down on her head, causing it to explode, and grumbles that he should have been able to split her in two. Appearance in Other Media Yammy appears in many Bleach games, such as Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd, Bleach: Heat the Soul 4, Bleach: Heat the Soul 5, Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, and Bleach: Versus Crusade. His Zanpakutō wasn't released prior to these games, so his release is not in them. The games show that Yammy could shoot out a big red Cero as a type of final attack, which might be Gran Rey Cero. Trivia *Yammy's aspect of death is Rage. *Yammy did not appear in Starrk's memory recalling his Espada comrades. Quotes *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya) "What a coincidence! I'm a 10, too! Arrancar Diez, Yammy!" *(Referring to Ulquiorra) "Man! And here I was planning on helping him out once I'd finished with you guys. And the bastard goes and dies on me..." *(To Rukia Kuchiki, Yasutora Sado, and Renji Abarai) "Hmph! It's not fair. Here I've been sleeping and eating like crazy to build up my spiritual energy...and you scum are all I get to use it on?!" *(To Rukia Kuchiki, Yasutora Sado, and Renji Abarai) "You think you can defeat me?! A buncha little shits like you?! Don't make me laugh!" *"I'm the only Espada to reach full strength when I release my Zanpakutō." *"What's that look on your face for? Take a good look at my number. It's a zero. I'm the Cero Espada, Yammy Riyalgo. Ain't one of the Espada you've fought up until now that's stronger than me. Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Ulquiorra too... As far as I'm concerned, they're all just trash!!" References Navigation de:Yammy Rialgo es:Yammy Riyalgo Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Male Category:Needs Help